Deep Forest
by The Demon Sisters
Summary: Suzuka was forever banished from her home after being suspected of destroying it. She sets out on a journey in search of the man she believes is truly responsible, but along the way finds Sesshoumaru and travels with him in hopes of fulfilling revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own my characters: Suzuka and Ryu. By the way, many of the ideas I come up with I made up before I saw something similar or identical. Enjoy!

* * *

**Deep Forest**

**Chapter 1**

**_Tears of Sorrow_**

Rain poured down upon the elemental demon village. It was located inside a huge tree with another huge tree, with a face in the middle. There were pools of water surrounding the tree as well.

Many houses were burning and fireflies surrounded the area. A blonde demon girl was sitting on a stump in front of a small mansion hugging her knee and crying. A man behind her with black and red hair put his hand on her shoulder. Suzuka looked up at him with her golden eyes.

"How could this happen?" Suzuka cried at him, "Why did this happen?"

"You did this!" yelled a red haired wind demon with wings.

"No she didn't!" the man behind Suzuka yelled back. The wind demon took a few steps back and glared at the man.

A little girl ran in front of Suzuka and threw her arms out in protecting her from the red haired demon. She had green hair with two leaves growing out of her head, and had blood all over her face and kimono. There was a deep gash on her face between her eyes and across her nose.

"Leave Lady Suzuka alone!" the little girl yelled.

"Stay out of this half-breed!" the red haired demon hit the girl.

Suzuka jumped off the stump and grabbed the demon's wrist, and threw her into the log she had only previously occupied. The girl was terrified. The other villagers drew their weapons and pointed them at Suzuka. A dragon with black scales and a red mane curled his body around her hissing at the villagers.

"How can we trust you anymore, Suzuka?" asked the girl getting up from being thrown at the log, nearly in tears, "You were my friend. I trusted you and now look what you did to our village."

"But, Mio, I di-" began Suzuka

"We all saw you." Said an old male fire demon, "You were transformed. Y-you slaughtered practically everyone. And now you expect us to believe you did nothing."

"But I di-"

"You even killed your own parents."

"But I di-" Suzuka started to cry.

"I have had enough of your lies!" growled the dragon with a deep and threatening voice.

"That's enough Ryu, you're not helping."

"You are to leave this village, right now," an old fire demon glared at her.

Suzuka swiftly turned with her head down, and left the village not looking back once. Before she was passed the boundaries of the village the little girl stopped her.

"Goodbye Hana."

"Come back Lady Suzuka!" Hana yelled after her.

**Two Days Earlier**

Suzuka was sitting in a tree making a crown of flowers, a waterfall near her. Ryu emerged from the cave hiding behind it in his dragon form. He returned to his human form and jumped on the branch above her, staring at her intently with his red eyes. She looked up and threw the flowers on him, before jumping down and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ryu said jumping down after her.

"I'm going home." She answered.

"You are going to get in trouble for leaving the village."

"When have I not gotten in trouble for leaving?"

"I guess your right," they laughed at each other before she left him.

Walking down the path to her village, Suzuka came across a suspicious man. A man dressed who was dressed strangely in a white baboon pelt. She ignored him and entered through the barrier into her village. Sighing, she went back out and walked to the strange man in the pelt.

"What do you want here stranger?" she said glaring at him

"I was merely interested in the barrier surrounding your village." The stranger calmly said to her. She continued to glare at him very intently. "Tell me my Lady, have you heard of the jewel of four souls?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I know that you have been slaying demons in the area to gain the shards they have in their possession. Tell me, why have you been collecting them?"

"H-How do you know about that?" she took some steps away from him.

"Why my dear I know all about you. Why you are collecting the jewel shards. Why you sneak out of the village. I especially know of the six demon goddesses that reside within you. I want the powers you possess."

Suzuka bolted off towards her village, so many thoughts racing through her head: How did he know she had collected jewel shards? How did he know of her powers? And why was he interested in the jewel so much? She entered her village and looked back to see if he was still there, but saw that he was gone.

_No one can see into the barrier, so I'm safe._

She caught her breath then continuing forward. Her name was called and suddenly her face met the dirt. Footsteps approached until they stopped next to her.

"Hello mother and father." She said into the ground. She got up and found it was only her mom. Brushing herself off, she started walking away, but her name was said in a certain way again and her face became acquainted with the dirt once more. Getting up again, she turned to face her mother.

"What is it mama?" she sighed.

"Why were you running here so quickly? It frightens me that you might be harmed." Her mother hugged her and brushed her off, "Promise me that you won't leave again."

"Fine I promise." she sighed again.

"You are just saying that."

"Whatever." She stared to walk away when her mother said her name in a certain way, and she taught the dirt some colorful language. Her mom left her and Suzuka got up brushed herself off. She mumbled to herself about beads on her wrist and went on her way. A girl was sitting in a tree laughing at her.

"Is my pain that funny, Mio?" she questioned the girl.

"Yes, its freakin' hilarious." Mio giggled at her.

"I'm glad I was able to entertain you."

"So, why _did_ you run here so fast?"

"And I suppose eves-dropping is entertaining too."

"Yes, but-"

"This conversation is over, goodbye."

She left Mio in her tree and sat in a swing attached to the giant evergreen. She began to swing when she heard children saying "Half-breed". She got up and went to the other side of the tree, catching sight of a water demon girl, a fire demon boy, and a nature demon girl. They were all pushing around another little girl with green hair and leaves growing out of her head, who was currently crying.

"We don't want you here, half-breed." The boy pushed her.

"Yeah." Agreed the nature girl and pushed her into the water.

"Eww, we don't want her in here either," said the water demon, trying to drown her. Suzuka had had enough.

"Hey!" Suzuka yelled at them.

"Run its Lady Suzuka!" yelled the children. They all scrambled away, the water demon jumped out of the water, her fin becoming feet as she ran off. Suzuka lifted the girl out of the water as she coughed up water.

"Why did you help me? I'm a half demon." She asked looking at Suzuka.

"Let's just say I had or always am having a similar experience." She smiled at the girl, "What's your name?"

"Hana."

"Well Hana, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Suzuka."

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This reminiscence of two days before the attack will continue into the next chapter. R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: second verse same as the first. Also every time you flame Koga steals a Kagome, please think of the sad InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Familiar Face**

**

* * *

**

"To tell you the truth, Hana I have a younger brother who is a half demon." Suzuka told Hana, who has been sticking to her side all day after she scared away the kids.

"Really." She said

"Yep." She smiled at her, "His name is Jinenji. He may not have looks like some half demons are lucky to have but, he does have a good heart."

"Hana! Hana!" a man yelled at them.

"Daddy!" Hana turned to face the man running over to them.

"Hana are you ok I was so worried about you." He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her.

"I'm ok daddy. I've been with Lady Suzuka all day."

"Oh," he looked at Suzuka, "I thank you for looking after my daughter."

"No no the pleasure is mine." Suzuka said shaking her head, "It was nice to have your daughter around."

"Time to go Hana."

"Bye Lady Suzuka." Hana said as she and her father headed towards their hut.

That night Suzuka couldn't get any sleep. She was tossing and turning. Finally she got up to go for a walk. Apparently lots of others were restless. Fires were all over the village. She noticed a fire in front of her family's mansion also. There were demons talking to her parents. They were talking in a low whisper so she didn't here much of what they were saying.

"…the children said they saw someone in the village they didn't recognize." Said an old fire demon. "They said they saw him in the great tree."(The great tree has leaves on branches the size of platforms. Which are strong enough to be stood on)

"You are blaming my daughter for this." Suzuka's father calmly said.

"You know what she is capable of. How do you know she didn't just invite this stranger in?"

"How do you know the stranger wasn't Lord Sesshomaru? He is allowed to come here whenever he likes."

"The children say the man was dressed in a white baboon pelt."

Suzuka was in shock. She had hopped the stranger was gone but she was wrong. He somehow followed her inside the village. Suzuka quickly went back to her room and quickly fell asleep, hoping that the conversation was all a dream.

Suzuka awoke in the morning and found she had a visitor. She left her room and found Hana waiting for her. She looked so happy to see Suzuka. It must be because Suzuka became her one and only friend. Suzuka told Hana stories of things she did outside of the village and the history of why the village resides so close to Sesshomaru's home. Suzuka noticed it was noon. She remembered how worried Ryu gets when she doesn't come to see him. She bid Hana farewell and told her she would be back soon. Suzuka ran through the forest to the waterfall. She saw Ryu pacing back and forth. He ran up and hugged her. Then he inspected every inch of her body. Suzuka slapped him.

"What on earth are you doing!" she said with a look of rage on her face.

"I was making sure you went harmed." He said rubbing his cheek, "You were really scared last night."

"Oh…well I'm better now. So, bye."

"Hey wait…" but it was too late she was already heading to her village, "what about me."

Hana was waiting for Suzuka near the tree Mio was in yesterday. Hana ran over to her. Happily saying "Lady Suzuka! Lady Suzuka!". Another person was walking a distance away from Hana. Suzuka noticed it was Mio, who was glaring at Hana. Suzuka walked over to Mio and Hana followed her.

"I didn't know you degraded yourself to hanging out with half-breeds." Mio said giving Suzuka a malevolent smile. Mio was famous for this smile because she gave it to at least one person a day.

"Do you have a point or do you just like hearing yourself talk." Suzuka smiled at her. Mio gave an annoyed humph.

"Well I came here to remind you that tonight is the festival."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said hitting her head

"That's what I thought." Mio started walking away, "Don't forget…again" When Mio left Hana stopped hiding behind Suzuka.

"Lady Suzuka what festival?"

"It's a festival to celebrate the barrier given to us by the great tree."

"What do you do?"

"Well all the women dance around the tree and the men play instruments. I am supposed to lead the dance. I think the dance is really pretty."

"I can't wait."

That night was the festival, and everyone was enjoying themselves. This was Suzuka's favorite day every year, because this time of the year nobody cared about who she was. Hana was even allowed to come, though she was a half-demon. Before the festivities were over, Suzuka thought she saw a man in a baboon pelt up in the tree. It slipped her mind, and then she just didn't care anymore. It was probably because of the atmosphere. It was all too cheerful.

Suzuka was surprised to find Hana wasn't waiting for her in the morning. So, she decided to see Ryu, who was happy to see her. She greeted him and went into the tree she usually sits in. She used her powers of nature to make flowers bloom in the tree and began creating a flower crown. She and Ryu started to fall into an unearthly sleep, as there was a spell being put on them. Before she knew it she was out cold.

She woke a few hours later with a headache. Clouds were forming overhead, as it started to pour rain.

"That's weird the sky was perfectly clear a while a go." She said to herself, "It only rains like this if someone from my village…" her eyes grew wide "Ryu fly me to the village now! I don't care if your seen!"

Present

Suzuka was asleep in her favorite tree. She awoke remembering she now had no home to go to. It has been one day since the attack on her village and now she couldn't bring herself to leave the waterfall.

"My Lady." Ryu said to her holding in his hand two shards of the sacred jewel. Suzuka jumped from the tree and grabbed them. She held her arm in the air as if she was going to destroy the shards. She started crying and drops of blood left her hand and landed on her face. Suzuka put down her arm and opened her hand. She started laughing.

"This all happened because of these stupid things." She said after she stopped laughing "I'm going to keep them. In hopes that I will find that man again and exact my revenge. And you will help me Ryu."

"How exactly am I going to do that?" he said asked taking a few steps away from her.

"You are going to become a cute wittle horsy with the help of these." She walked up to him and put a jewel shard in his right arm and one in his left. "Now turn into a horse."

Surprisingly it worked. He turned into a horse with his normal colors.

"Now don't you look cute?" Suzuka smiled at him "Now you need a new name so nobody knows who you are." She thought for a minute and jumped up "I got it! Nightmare is your new name because it will be a nightmare for you having to carry me around all the time."

"_What makes you think I'll do that!" _he, uh, thought at her.

"Because you have no anger bone in your body towards me. Now we are off!" she said with a determined look and pointed in a random direction.

Later On

"How long have we been traveling." Sighed Suzuka, laying on Ryu's back.

"_I believe about ten or twelve days." _Answered Ryu. Apparently that didn't make Suzuka happy as she hit him on the head.

"I was hoping you were going to say two. Uh, why did you stop?"

"_Shh someone is ahead of us." _Suzuka got off Ryu and crawled towards the way they were headed. She looked through the bushes and saw something white. She looked at what it was more closely and saw someone very familiar.

"Sesshomaru!" she whispered

* * *

Hoped you liked the chapter R&R accept for you JUstsayingthetruth or who ever you are. You can't rule my life and I can live it how I want. I hope you burn in Hell . 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…blah blah blah…Ok lets us begin! Oh yeah, it'll take me a while to get chapters up because I am hardly ever home alone or at Siu's house.

* * *

Chapter 3

Little Pest

"Its him its really him." Whispered Suzuka as she stared at Sesshomaru through the bushes. Sesshomaru stopped walking. He turned and looked in the direction of Suzuka. A little imp looked in her direction too.

"Let me take care of this pest m'lord." The imp smiled and pointed his staff.

_"What's the little imp going to do hit me on the head. A lot that's going to do." _Suzuka silently giggled to herself.

"Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!"

"_Oh fire how scary." _Suzuka tightly grabbed her Zanbotoun producing a barrier.

The bush Suzuka was in burst into flames. Suzuka stood up and Ryu walked up next to her. She glared at the imp. Then she looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Hello." She said cheerfully

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said with his soft expressionless voice, "Aren't you going to get in trouble for leaving your village?"

"Why do you care."

"I don't care, I'm just curious."

"Is that so. _Darn I wanted him to care._" She sighed. As she looked at the ground she noticed something different about him. Something very different. "OH MY GOSH YOUR ARM IS GONE!" she quickly put her hands over her mouth. Sesshomaru glared at her and turned to leave her.

"Come Jaken."

"Aye m'lord." Said Jaken

"No wait I didn't mean that." He kept walking, "Sesshomaru!" She ran to catch up to him but was stopped by Jaken. Suzuka snapped her fingers and Ryu trotted up to her and bared his teeth. Which would be scary for a horse to have sharp teeth. He nipped at Jaken and chased him away. She ran in front of Sesshomaru and bowed.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean it. I just was surprised to see an injury like that on you. Tell me who caused it?"

No answer.

"Fine don't answer, see if I c-"

"InuYasha."

"InuYasha…Oh your half brother but, how could he do this he is a half-demon."

"With the Tetsusaiga."

"Tetsusaiga?" she looked at Tenseiga, "Oh, your father's other fang. So are you going to get revenge?" He walked around her.

"I have no more to say to you. Jaken where are you."

The little imp came running up to him as fast as he could then hid. Ryu ran up to him but Suzuka stopped him. Sesshomaru and Suzuka gave each other a cold stare. He turned to leave. "Come Jaken."

"Aye m'lord."

"I'm coming with you." She said to him, which made him stop.

"Wench what makes you think you can just invite yourself to accompany Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled at her.

"Hold your tongue imp." She spat at him.

"Mmm you think you can order me around! Well you got another thing coming!"

"Jaken, it would be wise not to insult her." Sesshomaru corrected him and started walking.

"I'm going to follow you until you let me stay." She said as she stopped her foot on the ground.

"Do as you wish." He answered

Several days later she was following Sesshomaru like she said. He never complained but he hardly does. However Jaken often tried to shoo her away. Which often made him end up in pain. She didn't sleep or eat. She put all her effort into wanting him to acknowledge her. Until she finally fainted. "M'lord it looks like that woman fainted." Sesshomaru turned around and walked over to her. "What are you doing sire?" Sesshomaru knelt down and tossed her over his shoulder. Jaken and Ryu stood there with there mouths agape.

"Come Jaken."

"But, but, but-" Jaken said still surprised.

"We will find a place to stop for the night."

_Light. A fire?_ Suzuka thought, _But who made it?_ She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru I thought he would have kept going, not take care of me. _She sat up and noticed something burning on her forehead. She put her hand on her head to cover her marking. _Go away, go away, don't appear! _To her relief it disappeared.

_'Your awake, I'm glad'_ a male voice in Suzuka's head said

_'Ryu,'_ she turned around and saw she was using him as a pillow, _'How lovely I slept on a smelly horse.'_

_'Ow, that hurt.' _He gave her a sad face or as much of a sad face a horse can make. _'Oh if your wondering how you got here Sesshomaru brought you.'_

_'He did? That's a surprise.'_ She looked over at him and smiled "Thank you." He didn't answer. "Humph, fine be an insensitive jerk."

"Don't call m'lord such names woman." The imp scolded her

"I have a name imp, its Suzuka and don't forget it!" she snapped at him. Then she pointed at Sesshomaru and stood up, "And you, you never answered me, can I come with you."

"I said do as you wish." Sesshomaru answered

"Oh, that was your answer," She blushed "great now I feel stupid."

"What! You're going to let her stay!" Sesshomaru glared at him, "I'm sorry m'lord that was very rude of me."

"We are going." He said

"What I just woke up I haven't eaten in days and you expect me to get up and walk off." He threw something at her and she noticed it was a grilled fish. "I still can barely walk."

"You have a horse use it." He said to her

"Fine." She ate the fish climbed onto Ryu and followed after him.

After a few days of travel, and arguing with Jaken, something hit her _Sesshomaru can attach arms of other demons to himself and use them but, there is a fifty percent chance the arms will decay after a while. I wonder if he knows that. _"Uh Sesshomaru, I have a something to say."

"What is it?" he turned to her.

"Well uh you could use the left arm of another demon and attach it to yourself if you wanted but, after a while it will start to decay. I don't know why I thought it, it was a stupid thought."

"I knew that and I was intending to." He said

"Oh right never mind, forget I ever said anything." She blushed _I feel so stupid

* * *

_

Me: hello people who read my story if anyone does I am pleading for reviews.

Siu: yes please review her she is so desperate

Me: I want a review other from you people (glares at Siu and Tori)

Siu: so please review her before she cries her eyes out

Me: I'm so depressed I not even going to through you out of my story

Siu: poor thing


End file.
